I Know What We're Going to Do Today
by Mika Minx
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are now 15 and 16, and they haven't invented anything in years. When Phineas finds a mysterious object in the backyard on the hottest day of summer, everything changes. PxI, FxV, CxJ, and BxB to come later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Four years have passed since the original series, so here's a reference list of ages for all the characters in this story:**

**Vanessa- 20**

**Jeremy- 20**

**Candace- 19**

**Ferb- 16**

**Phineas- 15**

**Isabella- 15**

**Baljeet- 15**

**Buford- 15**

**Also, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Le duh. ^_^**

The day was a hot one in Danville, and stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb had been lazing inside the house since dawn. Linda and Lawrence were off at an antique show in Ohio for the next week, leaving the two teenagers to their own devices, alone in the house.

"So Ferb," Phineas said from his place outstretched on the couch. "What should we do today?"

Ferb shrugged and changed the channel on the TV from where he was sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"We've done nothing but watch TV all week. We should at least do something."

The two boys flinched when they heard banging around upstairs, a yell of frustration, and more banging.

"Candace is up," Ferb said matter-of-factly and changed the channel again.

Candace had been home for three weeks for her summer break from college, and while hiking with Jeremy the week before she had somehow broken her leg in two places (she kept insisting that Suzie had something to do with it). While her boyfriend had been over a couple of times to take care of her, Phineas and Ferb had to do a majority of the work since Candace couldn't leave the house.

"You know you're supposed to be using your crutches!" Phineas said when he saw his sister clunking down the stairs, gripping tight to the railing. He was answered with a scowl from the older redhead, who proceeded into the kitchen without another word.

Ferb changed the channel again, this time to an animal show about baby birds. Phineas yawned.

"Why don't you guys go build a spaceship to Pluto or something? I want to watch _The Real Housewives of the Tri-State Area_." Candace called from the kitchen table. She stuffed a spoonful of cereal into her mouth after asking.

"We already did that two years ago," Phineas answered unenthusiastically.

"What about dig a tunnel to the center of the Earth?" she insisted.

"Been there."

"Build your own metropolis?"

"Done that."

"Save the world?"

"You were there for that one."

"Well, why don't you go do _something_?"

"I'm all out of ideas," Phineas answered. "Ferb is too." The green-haired teen nodded in agreement.

Candace shrugged. "Whatever."

The quiet house was interrupted by a bright blue flash and a crash outside. Phineas sat up straight and stared at the glass door. He looked at Ferb, as if to ask if he had anything to do with the strange sound, but the older teen shook his head. The two boys scrambled up and ran outside.

The backyard looked basically undisturbed, empty save the large tree in the center. Phineas scoured the ground, until he saw a tiny burnt area of grass towards the edge of the yard. There, he saw a small green crystal lodged into the earth. Ferb reached out to grab it, and pulled on it. The gem came out of the ground, but was revealed to be attached to a long rod. The two teens were immediately taken by the strangeness of the object that basically looked like a branch from the tree except for the dark green gem on the top.

"I wonder what this does," Phineas whispered, running his hand down the odd wood. Suddenly, he looked over his shoulder at Ferb, a determined glint in his eye.

"Hey Ferb," he managed, trying to maintain his excitement as a grin slowly crept across his face, "I know what we're going to do today."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: So many reviews in just the first day! *le spazz* I love my readers! :D**

"This better be good, Dinner Bell. I got places to be."

Phineas stood in front of his friends—Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet. The latter two were the ones to have gotten his message and came quickly. Buford sat with his arms crossed, a slight scowl on his face. Baljeet sat timidly between him and Ferb, excited that his friends might be planning crazy schemes once more. Buford had been the one who spoke up first. He insisted that he didn't want to be here, but Ferb noticed a small eager twitch in the corner of his mouth, almost turning into a smile.

"Oh, trust me, it is," Phineas said and grinned, holding up the staff.

"What in the world is that?" Baljeet asked, eyes wide.

"I have no idea. But we're going to find out!"

Phineas's excitement was interrupted by a squeal of the gate door. The boys looked up to see Isabella Garcia-Shapiro make her way into the backyard, dressed in her Senior Fireside Girl garb. She was breathing heavily from running and her beret was crooked, but everything else was in-tact, including all her badges.

"Isabella! Just in time!" Phineas said with a grin. Isabella blushed slightly and went to go sit next to the Baljeet.

"Sorry, I had just gotten back from the Fireside Girl camp where I was a counselor when you called. Once my mom told me you had a plan, I ran over here as soon as I could. So what're we doing?"

"That's what we're about to find out," Phineas said and held up the staff again. "Ferb and I found this in the backyard, and we are going to find out what it does," he proposed, grinning. "We have devised a series of tests that will determine the proper use, location, and creator of this staff."

"You don't think it could be some ancient artifact, do you?" Isabella asked, eyes wide.

"Not likely," Baljeet said, squinting his eyes at the foreign object. "The gem appears to be some type of a mix between an emerald and jade, but it has a strange almost turquoise-like glint. And the stick itself appears to be from a standard oak tree, which can be found anywhere in Danville."

Buford elbowed Baljeet. "Hey nerd," he grumbled. "Shut up and let the man do his job," he said, gesturing to Phineas.

Phineas was still taken by the object when he looked up. "Oh, sorry. Um, Ferb?" he looked over his shoulder at his stepbrother, who already had the blueprints laid out on the grass. The older teen nodded and Phineas gestured for everyone to stand up.

"Alright everyone, let the test commence!"

"Stacy, we have a problem. Phineas and Ferb are at it again."

"Oh really? Hey, that's great! It's good to know they're making something of their summer."

"Not the time, Stacy!" Candace scowled. "My leg's broken, so I can't call Mom. Not to mention she's in Ohio right now. Of all the inconvenient times for them to pick this hobby back up!" she whined into the phone.

"Well, I don't know how much help I'll be," Stacy said from the other line. "I'm in Okinawa for the next month with my cousins."

"Hm, good point…" Candace's eyes narrowed as she watched her brothers stick a weird staff-type-thing into an elaborate contraption that seemed to pop out of nowhere. "I'll call you back later, Stacy," she said and hung up her cellphone, immediately redialing Jeremy.

"Hey, Jeremy. Can you make it here ASAP? Oh, and bring your new camera. I have a job for you."

Phineas stood under the 50-foot tall multipurpose machine meant for testing the jeweled staff. Ferb and Baljeet stood on the platform at the very top, Ferb holding the staff over the railing, dangling in thin air.

"Okay, test number seventeen," Phineas said, watching the staff carefully. "Go!"

At that word, Ferb dropped the staff and the teens watched it fall all fifty feet, and land on the ground with a small thud. They watched it for a moment, but the stick did nothing. Phineas sighed.

"Test seventeen failed," he said, exhaling loudly before he picked up the staff. "Okay, test number eighteen here we go," he started again, struggling to maintain his enthusiasm, desperately hoping that he and Ferb had not started a lost cause of a project. "Isabella, you got the pool ready?"

"Ready!" she called from the other side of the backyard, where there was an almost-overflowing kiddy pool and a couple of lawn chairs for spectating.

"Okay," Phineas said, and the other teens ran to join them. "Test number eighteen, go!"

Ferb was about to drop the staff into the pool of water when they heard a creak from the gate door and saw Jeremy Johnson walk through.

"Hey guys," he said, not questioning what the teens were doing. "Your sister told me that you were up to something."

Phineas nodded. "Hopefully it's something."

"Cool," Jeremy said and was soon greeted by the screech of the glass door being open while being pushed for support. Once it was opened, Candace used the door as a substitute for crutches as she limped outside.

"Jeremy, did you remember your camera?" she asked frantically.

"Yep," he said and held up the silver and black object hanging around his neck. His eyebrows furrowed in concern. "But you should really be inside."

"Oh, I'm fine," she managed as she struggled across the backyard and collapsed into a lawn chair next to the kiddy pool.

Phineas turned back to his friends and gave Ferb a look of approval. "Test number eighteen," he said again. "Go!"


End file.
